Image Club
by CappuccettoRosso
Summary: Yamaguchi Kumiko has been a bad, bad girl, sneaking into school way past school hours. Luckily, Sawada-sensei is there to catch his wayward student and bring her back to task. Kukuku... (Please read the warnings inside)


**[Image + Club]**

_CappuccettoRosso_

**Beta: **None

**Universe**: Manga

**Pairing(s)**: Sawada Shin / Yamaguchi Kumiko

**Rating**: M

**Warning(s)**: Adult Language; Sexual Content**;** Role Playing; Student-Teacher Sexual Fantasy

**Disclaimer**: _Gokusen_ is the intellectual property of Kozueko Morimoto, and its publisher, _Shueisha_. I am only borrowing the characters for my own amusement. No profit is being made in the publishing of this story.

**Author's Note #1**: Written for the Dove_Drabbles' December Prompt: "Naughty can be nice."

**Author's Note #2**: I am probably going to be ban for this. I mean, rules around here are getting kinda...yeah. Still, I wrote smut, a definite first for me. I usually do not write this sort of thing. I am all introspection, romance and fluffy stuff, but here it is and here you go. So if something is off, or awkward, then my bad! If for some reason this story is taken down, then rest assured that the story is up on my AO3 account and LJ. Just check my profile for the links. :D

Also, _Ky__ō__t__ō _means Vice Principal

**Author's Note #3:** Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!

_Summary: Yamaguchi Kumiko has been a bad, bad girl, sneaking into school way past school hours. Luckily, Sawada-sensei is there to catch his wayward student and bring her back to task. Kukuku..._

* * *

**THIS STORY FEATURES SOME SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS, THEN DO NOT READ THIS STORY! ALSO, THIS IS HAPPENING BETWEEN TWO CONSENTING ADULTS IN AN ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP! NO ONE IS UNDERAGE AND NO ONE IS BEING COERCED INTO PARTICIPATING! IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH A STUDENT-TEACHER FANTASY, THEN THIS IS NOT A STORY FOR YOU TO READ! THANK YOU AND ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It was supposed to be easy. She was supposed to be in and out with no one the wiser. Everything had been mapped out; each stepped planned and timed. It would take twenty minutes to break into the school, go to the faculty room, grab her phone from the _Ky__ō__t__ō__'s_ desk and back out again.

No one was supposed to be at school at midnight; only Kumiko.

Sawada-_sensei_, _especially_, was supposed to be long gone; home, or in someone's bed. He was not supposed to be laying in wait for her, holding the very thing she'd come here in the first place.

Dammit...

"That is mine," Kumiko said firmly.

Sawada-_sensei_ raised an eyebrow. He looked highly amused, like he found her display of strength entertaining. Kumiko bristled. Sawada-_sensei_ was always like that; acting so cool, just because he was good looking and all the girls in school were half in lust with him.

Not including Kumiko, of course. She couldn't stand the guy, just the sight of him made something low in her belly squirm. He was always looking at her during class; his dark gaze heavy and glowing with an emotion that made her mouth dry.

"I know," Sawada-_sensei_ said calmly. He flipped open the cell phone. The tiny screen washed his face in blue light, giving him an oddly menacing look. He walked toward her slowly, idly scrolling through the pictures. Pictures she had taken of Sawatari-_K__yōtō_ kissing his reflection, tonguing it even. It was sick and she'd fully intended to use them to blackmail the man; keep him in check. Unfortunately, the _K__yōtō _had seen her and had promptly confiscated her phone. Tonight, she'd intended to take it back. "These are rather good. I always knew that the _K__yōtō_ was an idiot, but this is just..." Sawada-_sensei_ laughed lightly, maybe a little meanly, and snapped the phone closed.

The blue light vanished, but the menace remained in his expression.

"I want it back," she said, the firmness wavering in her voice as Sawada-_sensei_ closed the distance between them. She swallowed roughly and extended her hand. "Now, _sensei_."

He stopped just inches from her. This close, he towered over her. Kumiko refused to be intimidated, even if his nearness caused that odd feeling in belly to start again. It undulated slowly, pulsating with a curious warmth, at the beat of her heart.

"Listen to you, so disrespectful," Sawada-_sensei_ said, his voice low and soft. The words blended with the darkness around them; their intonation wrapping itself around her head, making it feel heavy and light all at once. When he smiled, his white teeth gleamed in the moonlight, slanting through the open windows. His smile held a predatory edge to it. It was hard to tell for certain. Kumiko shivered, just the same. "I've always enjoyed that about you, Kumiko-_chan_."

Kumiko didn't know how to respond to that.

"You've gone through so much trouble," Sawada-_sensei _continued, obviously not expecting a response from her, "breaking and entering, perhaps destroying school property."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off and said: "You want this so much, you would break half a dozen school rules just to get it. So the question now is, just how badly do you want this?" He held up the cell. "What, exactly, would you do to get this back?"

Kumiko blinked, utterly confused. "What?"

Sawada-_sensei_ smiled again, slowly, like a cat catching sight of its prey, knowing it couldn't run. The trap had been set, there was no escape. The prey was just too stupid to realize it, until it was too late. He took a step forward, and Kumiko, in instinctive reaction, took a step backwards, only to flinched when she hit the edge of the _Ky__ō__t__ō__'s_ desk. Her entire body froze, her eyes widen and her breath caught in her throat.

His feline smile widen.

Her heart was pounding against her rib cage; it picked up speed when Sawada-_sensei_ leaned in close, filling up what little space remained between them. She tried to move away, but that just made her arch her back, bringing her chest in contact with his hard chest. Kumiko gasped sharply when he chuckled throatily. The vibrations from his chest sank and echoed within her own. However, that wasn't what made her bite her bottom lip. With his body pressed up against her own, Kumiko could feel the heat coming off of him. It was like a furnace, heating up the front of her body. She wanted to sink into that heat, wrap herself around it.

That strange feeling in her belly grew heavier and started to wind itself into a tight little knot; becoming tighter and tighter and tighter...

Sawada-_sensei's_ breath feathered by her ear when he whispered: "How about a trade, Kumiko-_chan_? A picture for a picture. That sounds fair, right? You want these pictures back, all three of them. Then in exchange, you give me three of your own."

It took an embarrassingly long moment for the words to sink in. When they did, she still didn't understand.

"What..." she licked her lips, "...like pictures of me...?" Kumiko whispered shakily. Her mouth was dry, she could barely get the words out. Her brain wasn't helping any; she couldn't string together a single thought, much less a complete sentence. Everything was jumbled inside, tied up with the strange ache inside her belly. She squirmed, tried to find relief from that ache, only to accidentally pressed herself more fully into Sawada-_sensei's_ body.

Her gasped sharply when she felt something hot and solid push against her stomach. The warm little ball inside caught and went up in a blaze, setting fire to her blood. Suddenly she felt feverish, her skin felt tight and sweat began to gather at the small of her back. Her eyes burned and became heavy lidded. Kumiko suddenly couldn't swallow fast enough; saliva began to pool in her mouth.

"Sawada-_sensei_..." she said, though she hardly knew what to say to him; whether to tell him to stop whatever he was doing to her, or to make it go away, the ache inside of her.

She closed her eyes and turned her head away. Sawada-_sensei_ took her actions as shyness and seemed amused, because he said: "Come now, Kumiko-_chan_, there is no need to be shy. It's just a couple of pictures. Practically nothing, when you compare it to what you did last week with Iachima-_kun_ in the equipment room."

Kumiko's eyes snapped open and horror stalled air in her throat. His words, uttered softly, were powerful enough to raise the memory to the forefront of her mind. All she could see was last week, to what she had done, thinking she was alone with Iachima-_san_.

"You...you saw...?" she breathed out. Shame pressed down on her shoulders. She suddenly wanted to curl up or have the ground simply open up and swallow her whole.

"Oh, yes, I did," Sawada-_sensei_ practically purred, "You were so brazen, Kumiko-_chan_, not at all shy about letting Iachima-_kun_ see the most secret part of you."

Kumiko wanted him to shut up, to punch him in the mouth and keep him from saying such damning words. She raised a fist to do just that, but, to her utter shame, she couldn't muster up the strength to follow through. Instead, her fist landed on his chest, right over his heart. She ducked her head, as tears prickled her eyes.

"Please...no..."

"Is Iachima-_kun_ your boyfriend? Are you his girlfriend?"

"I..."

"I don't think you are. I mean, he left you so completely unsatisfied, even after you offered him everything you had. He's very selfish, _ne_?"

Iachima was...Iachima was...he was her friend, her very special friend. She loved him so much, that, sometimes, when he wanted more, Kumiko couldn't say no—even when it left her empty afterward.

"_Sensei_..." she begged. There was a similar emptiness, now. It throb and hurt so sweetly.

"I would never leave you unsatisfied, Kumiko," Sawada-_sensei_ said, no longer purring. His voice was low, and hypnotic. A dark undercurrent ran beneath his tone, washing through her and drowning the distant part of her that hadn't stopped hissing that she do something, anything. It had wanted Kumiko to run away, having sensed danger the moment Sawada-_sensei_ had stepped out of the shadows with that devilish look in his eyes.

"Kumiko..."

It was too late now.

"Kumiko..."

Her body was no longer under her control. Sawada-_sensei_ had commandeered it with just the sound of his voice. His words had slink into her ears, right to her brain and deftly taken control

"Kumiko..."

She was lost to the faint sound of his breathing; the smell of his cologne; to the heat of his body. The way he whispered her name to the vulnerable spot behind her ear.

"Kumiko..."

His breath stirred the fine hair along her jaw, sending thrilling sparks down her neck. She was panting now; short, quite breaths that pulled on her uniform shirt and stretched it across her breasts. Within the confines of her bra, her nipples grew taut and painful.

"...I'm going to make you feel so good."

"Shin..." Kumiko whispered, even as a masculine hand came to rest on her hip gently.

She looked up and Shin's face was so close to her own. His eyes were dark and smoldering with an inner fire that threatened to consume her. Her heart stuttered and seemed to stop at seeing such a look, only to start up again, more energetic than before, when Shin leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Kumiko sighed into the soft pressure, enjoying the petal softness of the kiss.

It didn't last long.

The kiss morphed in a heartbeat, turning darker, more powerful, almost feral in its intensity. There was nothing delicate in Shin's kisses, or in his touch. He licked his way into her mouth, chased down every hidden corner, before retreating slightly and teasing the sensitive flesh of the roof of her mouth.

His hands were firm on her body. The hand on her hip alternated from settling heavily on the curve there, stilling the subtle shifting of her hips; to sliding around and cupping her ass, giving her a bold squeeze. His other hand was even more restless. It traced the length of her spine, from the back of her skull to the small of her back and up again, only to follow the path of her ribs; moving to the front of her body and reaching up to weight a breast. Each time he did that, filled up his palm with one of her breasts, his blunt fingers were like brands, leaving an imprint on her skin even through the thin shirt.

Kumiko gasped into his open mouth as that wicked hand reached up and began teasing her nipple, flicking and pinching the pebbled flesh through both her shirt and bra.

"You like that, don't you?" Shin whispered, after releasing her mouth and taking a moment to watch her work herself up. Kumiko looked away, too self-conscious to maintain eye-contact. "You have such sensitive nipples."

"Shin..."

"I think I'll play with them some more," he said and then reached down, wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her. Kumiko squeaked and automatically wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Sawada!"

"Sawada-_sensei_," Shin corrected as he set her down on the _Kyōtō__'_s desk. He decidedly pushed himself between her legs and smirked when she glared at him. "Now, about that shirt."

"What about my...Oi!" she protested when Shin unceremoniously ripped her shirt open, the small buttons scattering everywhere. Kumiko immediately reached up to cover herself with the tatter remains of her uniform shirt. "What the hell! That was my only cover, dip-shit!"

"You're breaking character," Shin pointed out and reached around her hands to untie the ribbon around her collar. He pulled and it came undone beautifully. Shin absently wrapped the length of silk around his hand.

"I don't give a shit! Dammit, Shin, I didn't bring anything else to wear."

"Not my fault." He fingered the ribbon and eyed Kumiko, wondering if he was fast enough to tie her arms behind her back before she got a clue and tried to hit him.

"What, you really expect me to walk out of here with a ripped up shirt?" Kumiko demanded, still covering herself up like she still had a speck of modesty. Shin almost snorted. Yeah, Kumiko, modest. When it came to their sex-life, Kumiko was all for trying anything once, as long as it was interesting to both of them and wasn't too weird, or gross. She particularly liked playing with herself, especially after she realized how fucking much it turned Shin on to watch her finger-fuck her pussy.

"You are going to make one lonely drunk a happy man tonight," Shin teased. He easily caught her fist when it came at him, not letting go when she tried to jerk her hand back. "Giving him a flash of those perky breasts."

Kumiko was blushing furiously, and Shin followed the pleasing spread of color down her slender neck, across her collarbones, until it gathered on top of those same wonderful breasts. Shin licked his lips and eyed them hungrily. Catching the look, Kumiko moaned faintly and unconsciously arched her back, pushing her breasts toward him. Shin shot her a toothy grin, let go of her hand and dived down.

Kumiko gasped loudly and rather than push him away; she threaded her fingers through his hair and cupped the back of his head. She held his head in place and mewled when Shin worried a nipple gently and then sucked it into his mouth.

"Shin..." she gasped, when he switched to the other one, one hand reaching up to pulled the wet nipple he had released. She tugged on his hair. "Just do it already."

Shin released the nipple with a wet 'pop.' "What if I want to play with your tits some more...?"

Kumiko shot him a look that was both sultry and impatient. His cock twitched inside his pants. How she managed to make that work, Shin didn't know. All he knew was that it worked for him.

"Shin, I'm so fucking wet, I'm going to do some serious water-damage to this desk if I don't get off of it soon," she said bluntly.

Shin stared at her and then attacked her skirt, trying to reach her underwear. "Okay, I'm putting that on the list."

"What list?" Kumiko helped him take off her underwear without ripping them. They switched over to Shin's pants next.

"Of sexy shit you've said to me." Kumiko had a lot of practice in taking off his belt and unzipping him in seconds. She was already sliding her hand inside his underwear, by the time he finished his sentence.

"You'll have read me the list some time," Kumiko said breathlessly as she wrapped her small hand around his girth. She pumped her hand several times and teased the sensitive head with her thumb. Shin hissed and his hips moved into her hand.

He grabbed her from behind her knees and pulled her forward, 'till her ass was on the very edge of the table. "Okay, remind me later, yeah?" Shin reached beneath Kumiko's skirt again and cursed softly when he touched her damp curls. He pressed his fingers into her wet core, enjoying how she squirmed and mewled as he slowly entered her with two fingers.

"Shin, you fucking tease," she growled almost gently.

Shin gathered Kumiko into his arms and reached between them to grab his cock. Kumiko writhed and hissed and finally, sighed in pleasure when he slowly pushed into her with his cock.

"Kumiko..." Shin sighed along with her. Kumiko wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and leaned up to kiss him. Shin met her half-way and they indulged in a long, sensual kiss that left them both breathless. He pulled back slowly, gave her bottom lip a luscious suck and then whispered against her bruised lips.

"Don't forget. It's Sawada-_sensei_."

Kumiko squeezed his cock with her inner muscles.

"_Mmmm_, S_ensei_..."

* * *

**End Note**: "Image-club," or _imekura_, is an imitation of an everyday space that offers clients an everyday pornographic fantasy complete with a person who plays the part. One example would be a secretary in a boardroom, or a student in a classroom. Of course, in the story, Kumiko and Shin are taking it to another level, but the gist is the same. :D


End file.
